


Public

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [19]
Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Tintin is so captivating that it's easy for Haddock to forget where they are.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Series: February Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: public.

Tintin laughed as he followed Haddock out of the pub. Haddock wanted to taste his smile and couldn’t wait until they were safely back in their rooms. Instead, he pushed Tintin into the first shadowed niche he found.

Tintin’s laughter turned to moans as Haddock seized his mouth and covered Tintin’s slighter body with his own. Tintin wrapped his arms around Haddock and pulled him closer, small frame deceptively strong. It thrilled Haddock to feel the bite of clutching fingers.

A sudden burst of light and sound made them both freeze. Out of the corner of his eye, Haddock could see two hulking shadows in the doorway. He was suddenly reminded that they weren’t in Brussels and could very well end up arrested, or worse, if caught.

He was so focused on watching the men that it came as a complete surprise when Tintin hooked one leg around his waist. He tilted his hips, pressing a hard length to Haddock’s own.

Then he moved.

Haddock had to bite his tongue to keep from turning the air blue. Tintin smirked up at him, and Haddock decided to bite his tongue instead. Tintin gasped, nearly silent. Haddock pressed him into the wall and began rocking his own hips.

Haddock was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps slowly receding. He couldn’t for the life of him remember why he cared. All he cared about at that moment was the lithe body against him and the smoky taste of whiskey with a hint of sweetness that was all Tintin.

It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm and less time for them to lose it. It wasn’t long before Haddock was shuddering hard enough that only locked knees and the wall kept them upright.

It took a while, long enough for at least three others to exit the pub, before Haddock had the strength to push himself upright. Tintin slid his legs back down to stand on his own; Haddock hadn’t even noticed when he wrapped the second one around him.

With one last kiss, Haddock stepped back. He shivered as cool air rushed between them. Tintin smiled up at him, pushed off the wall, and took his hand. The warmth of his touch suffused Haddock as they wandered into the night.


End file.
